Yog-Sothoth
Yog-Sothoth, also known as the All-In One, is an Outer God and is the embodiment of time and space across an essentially infinite number of space-time continuums, allowing him to be connected to the multiverse itself. He was formed from the Azathoth, in order to battle both God and Chaos, and is the second-in-command of the eldritch Lovecraftian pantheon. Besides the one True God, Yog-Sothoth is the one of the beings that can be omniscient alone including the other Outer Gods and Primordials. Overview Yog-Sothoth was created by Azathoth, who created all Outer Gods and Great Old Ones in order to battle both God and Chaos. Azathoth and Chaos were eventually trapped in the Nihilo Mask, while Yog-Sothoth and the others were trapped in the Outerverse. Yog-Sothoth is said to be the first Outer God that was created due to the fact that it embodies the universe molded by Azathoth. And when God witnessed the sort of horrendous and terrible creations that Azathoth is capable of constructing, He waged war against the eternal darkness. After the defeat of Azathoth, Yog-Sothoth was imprisoned by God in an what is said to be an omni-lock, meaning that it is completely locked away from the current mainstream reality and among other realities, with it being its own reality that inhabits an existence which is not connected to any of the branches of creation and defines both human and inhuman conceptual equations made by the clashing between God, Chaos and Azathoth. Nevertheless, Yog-Sothoth is among the most powerful beings in existence, with its power being almost equal to that of its creator. It is a limitless cosmic being that is connected with all of space and time yet is locked away from mainstream reality. This monstrous deity sees all and knows all and can impart knowledge to anyone foolish enough to seek its favor, which often required human sacrifice or worse and would ultimately bring calamity and ruin to the would-be-follower. Like its brethren and children, Yog-Sothoth is thoroughly indescribable and unconcievable, way beyond human comprehension, and those in its presence can only perceive an approximation. it was described in many different ways throughout the various legends. However, there seems to be a common agreement that Yog-Sothoth visually manifests as a mass of glowing orbs that continuously merge, regrow and break apart, with eyes or tendrils in some versions. This shows that despite its locking, Yog-Sothoth is capable of communicating to some extend beyond the "No Space", demonstrating a form of ominpresence as well. Imprisonment Yog-Sothoth, alongside most other Outer Gods, are currently trapped in the Outerverse by God Himself, from which they can only be released with the Right Hand of Doom, the mysterious key to that dimension. The key ended up in Hell at some point, where it was held by Mammon, the Prince of Hell of who represented Greed. At some point Mammon and Astaroth grafted the key onto a young cambion named Anung un Rama, who would be the only who can truly unleash the ancient deity into the universe. This cambion was later summoned to Earth by Projekt Ragnarok, the final project of the Ahnenerbe, which was led by Grigori Rasputin. The demons secretly hope that Yog-Sothoth and the other Outer Gods could help them avoid their fate in the Lake of Fire, though whether this is would actually happen is not known, as the ancient deities would likely barley even notice them. Relation to humans Some witches and other practicians of magic use the name Yog-Sothoth in their incantations, usually for the purpose of necromancy. This is a dangerous task, since due Yog-Sothoth's incomprehensible power and nature, can turn any man insane. The deity is also known to contact human's, giving them magical powers, usually for the goal of spreading his influence, and eventually releasing him. Some notable human's who worship Yog-Sothoth are: * Abdul Alhazred: A sorcerer from 8th century Damascus, who wrote the Necronomicon, a book filled with knowledge of the Great Old Ones. * Joseph Curwen: A sorcerer from 17th century Massachusetts, who managed got powers from the deity for his necromancy and life-extension. * Grigori Rasputin: A Russian mystic who became a follower of Yog-Sothoth during the 19th Century, and was given immortality by deity after his attempted assassination in 1916. In 1944 Rasputin got one step closer to releasing his master through Projekt Ragnarok, which released the demon who bore the Right Hand of Doom from Hell. Powers *Omnipotence *Omnipresence *Omniscience *Shared Vision Category:Deity Category:Beings Category:Old One Category:Lovecraftian Category:Magic Deity Category:Ruling & Principal Deity Category:Amoral Category:Precursor Deity Category:Knowledge & Wisdom Deity Category:Time & Fate Deity‎ Category:Creator Deity Category:Creator Category:Magic Category:Outer God